Our Expanded World
by BleachMyLife
Summary: Maxie x Reader. Life as a Team Magma member can be hectic.
1. Chapter 1

Footsteps could be heard from the other end of the hallway as Maxie waited patiently for his grunts to arrive. (Name) had taken control of a mission, something no one had a problem with; not only was she a trusted admin, she was also Maxie's girlfriend. Everyone knew better than to get on her bad side.

When (Name) and the grunts came into his sight, Maxie began walking towards them. He clasped his hands behind his back, his lips flat, as he went to meet them. The grunts all gave a respectful nod to their leader.

"I assume that everything went well, (Name)?" Maxie locked eyes with his lover. "Archie did not see anything coming, did he?"

"Of course not." (Name) replied smugly. "We were able to knock-out their new base without any problem. I wish you could have seen the looks on their faces."

Some of the grunts behind of (Name) laughed at the memory. Maxie's lips tugged upwards into a smirk.

"Wonderful. And the orb; where is it?" Maxie prompted excitedly. Then, (Name)'s confidence faded.

"About that... Shelly happened to snag it off of one of our grunts as we fled." (Name)'s eye twitched. She pointed at the shaking grunt, showing Maxie who he was. "She tripped him, stole it, and ran."

"You imbecile!" Maxie scowled. "We're almost out of time!" He turned to (Name) once more. "We're going to get it back! Come on!" (Name) nodded. "One of you morons!" Maxie began to run with (Name) in suit. "Tell Tabitha he's in charge!"


	2. Chapter 2

As Maxie and (Name) took off towards Archie's hideout, they stayed close to one another. While Maxie and (Name) both were very work-oriented, they did care a lot for one another; hence why seeing Maxie so upset hurt (Name).

"We'll get it back, Maxie." (Name) placed a hand on her lover's shoulder, giving it a reassuring rub. Her touch always seemed to comfort the stressed man, especially now.

"I hope you're right about that. Archie and his team of degenerates are sneaky." Maxie mumbled in reply. His eyes were dark and cloudy, showing his distress. This odd side of Maxie always broke (Name)'s heart.

Although (Name) believed strongly in Team Magma, she hated all of the stress that it brought for not only Maxie but the entire organization. Now, (Name) would not dare to leave Team Magma, but she did get quite frustrated with all of it at times.

"I'd say that Archie is probably celebrating their 'victory' now. It shouldn't be that hard for us to sneak in and take it back." (Name) reassured, giving Maxie a smile. "We can handle it. You know, you're a hell of a lot better leader and man than he is. We'll retrieve our orb and raise Groudon once again!"

Maxie blinked at (Name), comforted by her words. His gaze softened as his eyes lightened. "You're right. I believe you, (Name). That moron won't beat us!"

"Exactly." (Name) grinned before pecking Maxie's cheek. "I love you, Maxie."

"I love you too, (Name)."


	3. Chapter 3

Upon arriving at Team Aqua's hideout, Maxie and (Name) began their search. The two parted ways, using the reactions of the grunts as a way of keeping up with one another. They both searched quickly and stealthily; as (Name) had said, Team Aqua was celebrating. Almost the entire team had gathered in the main meeting hall of building, the Blue and Red Orbs placed on display.

"We've done it! Not only will we have Kyogre at our command, we will be unopposed!" Archie shouted, unaware of (Name)'s spying eyes. As she crept through the vents above, the Aqua Leader continued, "Maxie and his fools will never win!"

"Idiots." (Name) mumbled, watching Archie with spiteful eyes. "Just wait."

After his little speech, Archie allowed his subordinates to do as they pleased. Team Aqua partied while (Name) waited patiently, waiting for the best moment to strike. Outside of the room, Maxie had found the best distraction. He released his Mightyena and let it roam the halls, smirking as it bit a few wandering grunts. Maxie hid in a nearby closet once one of the girls screamed. As if on Que, half of Team Aqua darted off in alarm. Archie shouted in frustration from the room and sent Shelly to keep the peace.

"Yes! Now..." (Name) watched Archie carefully, waiting for him to move away. As soon as Archie had stepped away from the display, (Name) quietly dropped through the vent and snagged the Blue Orb. Before Archie could turn around, she had moved to the window, the orb at her chest.

"Dammit, (Name)!" Archie growled. (Name) simply laughed and jumped out of the window, running away as quickly as she could. The Blue Orb belonged to Team Magma once more!


End file.
